halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:J!MMY8806
About the shield on your Battleship Those shield you just put in are created in 3127 CE, about 600 years after the Human-Covenant War. Make sure you have the right information. If you need any references, see them below: *Hannibal-class Frigate *Calypso-class Destroyer *Goliath-class Cruiser Cheers. 18:25, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Plagirism/Theiving Is frowned upon. I'd much prefer you'd not try to steal my Firestorm Close In Weapon System. Oh and the Sulaco's hull classification code with be CAG, its guided heavy cruiser. request would you do something for me like a ship comparaison of the UNSC Duality CF 01:17, 10 May 2008 (UTC) no problem btw if i want to do that by myself how do i do? CF 16:57, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Correction CA means the ship is soley armed with cannons or some kind of directed energy. CAG means its armed with guided missiles as well. Now remind me, isn't your ship armed with 250 oversized archer pods? Or I'm I seeing things? on the note of your ships, i already took the liberty of deleting them off, i prefer is people didn't steel my SPARTAN point defence laser or Firestorm point defence lasers. You are aware That UNSC still use that classification. Infact, they use it on Covvie ships as well. to this end, all UNSC ships are 'guided missile' ships, as shown in Halo 3 by the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, a frigate, with the HCS 'FFG', guided missile frigate. I'm just trying to bloody help you here, I'm not a massive fan of people putting down misinformation. CAG vs. CA/CG Ajax is actually right on this one homeboy. -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 21:54, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I did research. And, you are wrong. CAG = Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser CG = Guided Missile Cruiser CA = Gun Cruiser -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 22:15, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Patience wearing thin... Okay okay, straight from the closest thing to accurate, parring me, wikipedeia and the USN, CA is a heavy cruiser/gun cruiser, a large cruiser armed soley with guns. CAG is a heavy cruiser armed with guided missiles. CGN is a normal cruiser than has guided missile and nuclear proppeled while CG is a normal cruiser armed with missiles. You've stated your ship is a heavy cruiser armed with missile. It is not nuclear proppelled (UNSC ships use fusion or in 'future' cases plasma) rendering the 'N' neglible. Now the fact it is a reitred classification has nothing to do with it. Halo has been known to use ship classifications that don't even exist like CFV, CCS etc etc. Its as simple as this. the UNSC uses the 20-21st century HCS system of the USN. You ship is a heavy guided missile cruiser. A CAG. Retired classification or not, thats what it is. CA is a heavy cruiser with no missiles, CG is a normal cruiser with missiles, CGN doesn't even come into this, nuclear power is neglible. Re.lalala Because the USN doesn't use them anymore. But, your's falls into that liniage, and so, it is a CAG. -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 22:28, 11 May 2008 (UTC) While i'm at it... I'll help you fix your other mistakes. On your... dreadnuaght thingy you say its a Dreadnaught-class Battleship but... dreadnaught is a kind of battleship... Its like saying you've got a battlecruiser class cruiser. Also the coding is off, as DBB means its some kind of destroyer.... BBG or creating the new one of BDG would be more accurate. Aslo for your carrier, the Ultra... thing. CVU means its utility, for carrying cargo and cargo planes. CVA or CVL or perhaps creating the new code of CVLL (large large, meaning its bigger than super carriers?) would be more accurate. Of course, you don't need the of people who know more about this, have been doing this for longer than you and are respected members of the community. Do you? Ugh CCS is Strike Battlecruiser. Check it out from the classification system. Who cares if CAG is 'currently reitred'. In a few years, they could make a new, heavy cruiser, bringing that classification into use. Just becasue its currently retired doesn't mean it isn't still there. And yes, this is fanon but that gives you no right to be both ignorant and wrong. At this rate your article(s) including this false information are on a quick highway to article purgatory. And as for it not being 'their man weapon', UNSC ship's main weapons are MACs but still use the G classification. IE the FFG foward unto dawn, a frigate armed with archers and MACs. your Articles have been moved To namespace, the article 'purgatory' where NCF articles go until they are fixed. I suspect your too stubborn to bother with that though. Its Quite simple The UNSC use the modern HCS system. Its been proven by Halo 1, 2, 3, conversations of the universe and the books. Go out and read 'em sometimes. Now its simple as thise. We're right, your wrong, thats no arrogance, thats truthfulness. your articles have been moved to your namespace, where they can't be found during searches of the site, meaning they are effectivly invisible from the outside. Once you fix them, i will move them back. Cripes Batman I messaged the UNSC and it turns out i was right. No direct any fail/attempted rebuttles to Sgt Johson, he can be sure to crush them while i sleep. NCF This site has one rule, parring the obvious no spam, no flaming, which is no None Canon Friendly articles, canon being Halo storyline, like Master Chief being a girl, the Ark actually being a slingshot that throws people into the sun, the HCS system created by the USN not being used by the USNC. Once you fix your articles, they will return. Yeah, i noticed something as well 'The symbol is based off of a system of the same name used by the ancient United States Navy. The symbols have a few things in common, a symbol beginning with "FF" generally denotes a Frigate, "DD" a Destroyer, "CC" a Cruiser, "CV" a Carrier, and "BB" a Battleship. The rest of the letters vary depending on the type of vessel. There can be dozens of types of each class of vessel.' I don't know but... this just seems to trump you 'known' part >.> Now just because it says fanon up there doesn't mean you can't ignore canon, its the one true rule of this site. Otherwise bad things happen. Namely articles being moved. I never 'play', I'm quite serious, thats why i gained adminship here. That along with my massive knowledge of all things military, Halo and most specifically, UNSC. Thats why even the founder of the website comes to me for help on UNSC articles. Uh What exactly is a Dreadnaught Class Battle Ship? -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 23:14, 11 May 2008 (UTC) They will be returned Once you take some kind of, measure to fix them, then i will move them back. Now for the fixing, theres two ways, at least for the cruiser. Removal of missiles or the adding of a single 'G' to the end of 'CA'. With the icarus, the changing of the CVU to something more appropriate like per the the ones i suggested, or the changing of its nature (carrying utility ships like cargo ships) and uh... the changing of the 'dreadnaught battleship' to either some kind of horrific destroyer as its HCS currently stands or changing the HCS to one of the ones i suggested. Oh and the name. Like i said, dreadnaught is a class of battleship, like battlecruiser is a class of cruiser. You don't name a cruiser a battlecruiser-class cruiser, its none sensical. The devil's drink Alcohol? That explains alot, heh. Okay oikay, with any articles you want rid of, add the deletion template, which is , though your pages can be renamed or moved back. To all things... I checked the HCS, it looks alright through and through (though i myself use DBG to split between dreadnaught and battleship BBG) but on the nature of templates, i'm no help, i just steal other peoples templates. I'll get Sulaco returned when i get back home tonight. Regarding Equipment It seems that you are trying to create a Infobox for equipment if I am not mistaken. Please consult this with Ajax_013 or LOMI for further information on creating infoboxes. Just a basic thing: Start infoboxes with Template: . For full list of infoboxes, see here 19:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Just asking, why the massive amount of ships classification? HaloFanon seemed to have a huge amount already... 14:48, 14 May 2008 (UTC) No, Halofanon has too many articles about characters. --Beatmaster180 16:40, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Request Is it okay with you if I create a ship that is a York-Class Frigate? I want to get your okay to use one of your ship classes before i actually use it. Note: If you say yes, I'll problay make some slight changes to the crew and complements but nothing major. Mapletree46 22:28, 9 June 2008 (UTC) 'ello! Dear J!MMY8806, Haven't corresponded with you for a long time; how's it goin', man? Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Pictures and stuff Well you could of at least gotten your own colour palette ideas >:/ Plagiarism Plagiarism is not appreciated. Desist or be banned. RE:Plagiarism It means, don't copy and paste one of my pictures and claim it as your own. English Hey, just to let you know the language we speak here is English, and 'lykd' isn't a word. You may want to try http://dictionary.com. Thanks. :) --Darth tom (talk) No I'd prefer you didn't copy any elements of the design or reference it at all. Conflict negotiation Dear Ajax 013 and J!MMY8806, The Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration will be actively negotiating your case. I respectfully ask if both of you can keep calm and act civilly while we discuss your case. Thank you for your anticipated cooperation. :) I will try to let you both know when we're ready to discuss things with the both of you again. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School Plagiarism - A Cheat to yourself - Chapter 1 Hello, chum. I am directing my interest in this awkwardly hostile direction to present some rather interesting information, or advice, if you please, that I discovered documented on the Internet. Plagiarism is a rather cheap tactic for an impressionable person like my dear friend Ajax to experience. It's actually illegal to plagiarise another fellow's work, be it image or text. It's rather shameful that he was inconvenienced by such dickery, especially in the middle of such a stressful and time-consuming work/fanon schedule, like Ajax has. Now, instead of undergoing a complicated system of correction, possessive argumentation, and biased opinionations, I feel it'd be rather intellectual of yourself to withdraw any copyright violating images from your works, especially those connecting yourself to Ajax, as i'm sure even he is itching with anticipation of burying himself within his next fanonical brainstorm. If you could comply with said actions, we would all be greatly impressed by your mature and knowledgable actions, especially such actions as those stated within my message. Anyways, much to do, must hop along. Ta ta! Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 00:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Dr. James Holmes, 4th Corrective Institute Director Bramley Educational Halls, OCS Examination Board, Chief Examination Co-Ordinator & Corrector Legal Aid & Law Studies Expert RE:Pride-class When I say 'don't use my ship picture, that extends to taking my ship picture and adding new parts like you have. Go create a ship picture from scratch, like i have with my ships, rather than just editing mine. Another lesson Hello, young man. It appears that you haven't paid much attention to James, so it's time a new lesson is in order. Firstly, if somebody says 'No' that doesn't mean 'If you ask more I will say yes', it means 'No, you can't use it.' It also means you cannot use that image as a base and change it a little bit (or a lot). You cannot use any part of it that makes it recognisably Ajax's in your work. I hope you understand this, for it seems you really haven't paid anyone else much attention. In addition, we use English on this Wiki, so 'u' isn't an English word. I suggest using an online Dictionary to help you. :) I kindly suggest that you stop using Ajax's ship to be edited at all. You see, plagiarism's a very small, shameful and weak thing to do, and you're verging perilously close on continuing down this road. Now, I'm sure you're a nice boy, so how about you show Doctor Tom, Doctor James and the others here to help you how nice you really are by not plagiarising? That concludes our lesson for today. :) --Darth tom (talk) Plagiarism No, its still pretty obivous your just editing one of my images. If you keep copying my artwork, editing them then calling them your own I'm going to ban you for copyright and plagiarism violations. Third Lesson Well, my friend, it would seem that another lesson's in need. In the time I've been away from you, it seems you attempted to grow a little wiser, yet there's still some problems. You see, even if you want it to look like the base design of his ship, you're not allowed. That too is called plagiarism, and there's a little thing against it. It's called the policies of Halo Fanon and the law. Just a little thing, you see, that, in the big wide world, can get you arrested, should you continue this into your adult life. Secondly, I quite frankly do not give a damn about your 'intensive training' or 'wanting to be a marine'. That doesn't belong here, hence why it's called Halo Fanon. As for our next lesson, last time I checked this happened to be a free wiki anyone can edit, meaning I have every right to get involved. I don't have to know you to get involved in doing the right thing. You see, you're not allowed to use Ajax's design at all. Not as a base, not as an image, not as an edited image. That concludes our third lesson. Due to a lack of budget, the NHS doesn't have anything to prescribe you. :( --Doctor Thomas "Darth tom" Rattim (talk) Just give Ajax_013 some credit. Problem solved. KAC- 17:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Um, no, Subtank. That wouldn't solve anything. Ajax has stated that he doesn't want Jimmy to use his image or design. So, if that's the case, Jimmy is not allowed to use the design. If he goes and uses it anyway, even with credit to Ajax, it'd be plagiarism. Therefore, nothing is solved by your suggestion Subtank. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 18:56, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :: :(.. was just trying to help... :( KAC- 19:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, help is nice and all, but it's pretty obvious that there's only one way to sort it fairly. Surely that was obvious to you too? All your "help" did was.....well, it did nothing. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 01:49, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::P.S...Do i seem aggressive btw? It's not my intention so.......Yeah bye. Still plagiarism "right well that one is my work reason for it bieng how it is is because i wanted a look like the base design of his ship" - You said that to Darth tom. It still wouldn't be your work. Why? Because you are taking Ajax's ship and changing it slightly. It doesn't matter if that's what you want it to look like. It's still plagiarism. Plagiarism is wrong. Nobody is looking down on you, but they will if you continue to plagiarise. If you continue to plagiarise, you will be banned, and your articles will be deleted. I suggest you stop now before people lose their patience. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 18:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Looking down If you don't want people to 'look down' on you, just don't plagiarise, use proper grammar and spell properly, and we'll all be the best of buddies. --Darth tom (talk) Ships Whats all our ships for? You making a big story? ODST Joshie OK what are all your ships for? will they be in a story your making? ODST Joshie Further Plagiarism/Copying After a review of some of your articles, I've noticed MORE copying of my work. I request that you stop copying my custom made UNSC Falcon on your Tyr-Class Super Dreadnought (Don't deny it, zoomed in you can see the same mistakes i left in during editing on it), copying of my 'blue storm' camo design from my Ares-class Battlecruiser on your O'niel-Class Heavy Destroyer and copying of my Plasma Fusion system on your Type 286SP Plasma Slipspace Core Fusion Reactor. If there is anything else you have copied, remove it, preferably before I spot it. With the colours/camo scheme, considering that doesn't even have a hint of the dark blue camo pattern. As for missiles, I've made no mention of anything to do with them. RE:god mod Your article happened to come across my line of sight. That and we were talking about how bad it was on the IRC. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] Wardog Invite Hello There I've noticed you have a lot of red links lying around your articles. If you'd be so kind, would you please hurry and fill them in, at the very least with just your property tag? I'm attempting to clean up the site, and your article links are some of the highest-linked-to red links. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ? What's all this plagarism stuff about? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:28, 12 February 2009 (UTC) RE: alright Dear Jimmy, Pleasure to hear from you again! I hope that the Marines and Britain are treating you very well. :) That sounds great. Just let me know your XBL gamertag and let's try to catch each other? Would be good to talk to you. Warm regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 14:54, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Templates and IRC Sorry I had to put those templates back up. I can't take them down until I get the okay from Ajax 013. Sorry. Come to the wikia's IRC, I'd like to talk. http://irc.wikia.com For your NICK, type: J!MMY 8806. For the channel #, choose #halo-fanon. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 16:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) About the Bulldog You must understand, plagairism/copying consists not only of looking the same, but of having the same stats and using the same 'concept. RE: help? Dear Jimmy, Glad to hear from you. I hope you're enjoying Valentine's. I will try to speak with some administrative colleagues about the matter soon; I understand that it is very complex but I hope to be able to talk with Ajax and you more and understand the situation more fully and to deliver a solution that will make all parties involved as content as possible. =] Keep in touch! RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 06:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) What do you use to make your pictures? Cause the pictures you use in your article are impressive. :Other people's/my pictures XD A Favor... I used the paint program to make this image of a gun a while ago. Alas though, I have changed my ways and find that I can't use this image. I would perfer that it not go to waste though, so I ask: could you use it? I don't care what you do with it, just as long as the image doesn't go to waste. I know you have an extensive knowledge of weapons, vehicles, etc. and I hope you will accept. Here's the image: Please tell me your descision on my talk page... ''Meat'' ''Taters...'' 00:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Concerning Taurus 360. I was wondering if I could use Taurus 360 as the VIKING's primary supplier in my alternate reality. If I could it would be a great help.User:DREADHEAD613 About PROJECT: VIKING To give you a rough idea,PROJECT: VIKING was started around 2421 to take care of the rebel alliance,it was then Re-started to deal with the Creed,a war-driven alien species. VIKING's like the SPARTAN's are super soldiers,but unlike the SPARTAN's the VIKING's were low-budget,and more succesful. Oh,and this all takes place in an alternate reality. I would like Taurus 360 to be the primary funding for the VIKING project,meaning Armour,special vehicles,weapons,etc.,etc. Once again,if you could help that would be great. To give you a rough idea,PROJECT: VIKING was created around 2435 to deal with te rebel threat,it was later RE-started around 2535 to deal with The Creed(a war-like alien species). VIKING's like SPARTAN's are super soldiers,but unlike the SPARTAN's the VIKING's were low-budget, and had less washouts. I would like Taurus 360 to be the primary supplier for PROJECT: VIKING,meaning things like armour,weapons,special vehicles,etc.,etc. Once again,if you could help that would be awesome. --DREADHEAD613 17:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Many thanks. Thank you,I hope that this will be a fruitful partnership. :)--DREADHEAD613 17:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Taurus Heavy Industries Since Taurus Heavy Industries is not a page yet,they might be ideal for making equipment for the VIKING's. This way you do not have to make an extra section on Taurus 360. Just an idea.--DREADHEAD613 18:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) First weapon request... I need a laser....somethimg cool.--DREADHEAD613 05:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Laser Yes a picture would help. I might make one myself though.--DREADHEAD613 01:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Wonderful Looks great dude, really, it's perfect. I can't thank you enough. From now on, you have my special permission to use Varine 'Zembenee, as long as it doesn't... you know... completely screw him up lol. If there's anything else you need from me, don't hesitate to ask. It's the least I could do. It was a pleasure working with you. [[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... ']] 20:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Prepare to Behold teh PH4i1 User:Ajax 013/Knave-class Super Ship. That's the article I'm talking about. It's clearly a personal attack against you (and a ph4i1 attempt to be funny =P). Ajax 013 has ''really been getting to me lately. He harrasses you endlessly for no reason other than what he beleives is plagarism. I honestly don't thinks so. All your articles are good and the images used are good too. Hell people give you compliments for them and Ajax 013 comes in to ruin it. He really ticks me off. Ajax 013 doesn't deserve to be an administrator around here if you ask me. All he does is abuse his power to break the rules in his own sneaky ways. Look, don't let him get to you and don't let that Knave-class Super Ship get to you either. Also, if he gives you any more problems, send me a message and I'll deal with him. He has no right to abuse other users on this wiki. Take care, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Help! Generally speaking, I agree with Ajax. I'm not going to take sides on the laser thing for now, and I've removed the NCF from the missile tank (I think Ajax hadn't checked it since the reduction of missiles). Otherwise, I generally agree with Ajax. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 19:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) good to hear from you! :) Dear Jimmy, Good to hear from you again. How are the Marines? Regarding Ajax, at times, I will admit that he may be irksome, but that his comments, while very acerbic, sometimes are very truthful; the best solution may just be to try to ignore his comments ... if you'd like, I could forward your remarks to the administration although I'm not sure it is ethically possible take any action against Ajax unless he begins personal attacks. Are you on XBL these days? Hope things are well! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:07, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Please put your comments to Ajax on his talk page, not the talk pages of his articles. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) But if you put it there, he won't see it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Rex I'm actually unfamiliar with the Metal Gear Solid continuum, so I wouldn't be able to judge whether or not Ajax has a case here. My suggestion would be to change names and details around, if you haven't already. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 19:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) - Still Here? Haven't heard from you in a while, are you still here? FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Sup. How's it going?--DREADHEAD613 17:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC)